


First Kiss

by theForsakenJedi69



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Doubt, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:37:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theForsakenJedi69/pseuds/theForsakenJedi69
Summary: First kiss, first time apart, how will they handle it?





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hello   
> This is a mini fic I wrote for my girlfriend and I thought I'd share  
> hope you enjoy 
> 
> (sorry for the delay on all other fics, wifi went down, and so did my computer...)

Shiro was not surprised when he had an unexpected guest on his doorstep and smiled as he let in the dark haired boy. Everyone was away doing important things. Hunk and Pidge went off to the mall to find new tech to play with, Allura and Coran were at an important business meeting, while Lance was on an important trip. The only people who were left with nothing to do was Shiro and Keith. As the younger boy walked to the living room, Shiro could tell there was something weighing on him. It had been a long time since the team had been so separated, but Shiro knew it wasn’t that. 

 

This is the longest Keith has been away from  _ Lance _ since they started...dating? Shiro wasn’t really sure but  _ something _ was going on between them recently. He saw secret glances and shy behavior, and watched them get closer. He saw Lance cling to Keith, witnessed as Keith  _ didn’t  _ throw him off immediately. Shiro was so happy that they could find comfort in each other, to find someone special.  

 

Shiro stood in the kitchen preparing the warm drinks as he glanced up to see Keith’s unguarded expression as the boy stared at the phone in front of him. The raven haired boy’s eyes downcast and sad as a frown tugged at his lips, his face screaming of longing. Shiro smiled as he picked up the warm mugs and walked back to the living room, handing one to the young boy on his couch. Keith had straightened out his face and gave a weak smile as he accepted the mug, slouching back against the couch. 

 

Shiro tried to hide his smile behind his mug as he observed Keith’s eyes trace the phone over and over. Keith was fidgeting with his hands as he continued to silently let his guard down the longer he stared. His posture fell and his brows furrowed as he lost thought of his surrounding.  _ It’s only been two days, _ Shiro thought as he smiled once more. He broke the silence by placing his mug onto the coffee table, watching as Keith practically jumped out of his seat. Keith was now staring at him, his cheeks only slightly red as he attempted to compose himself.

“It’s okay to miss him.” Shiro smiled warmly at Keith who was frozen like a deer in headlights. Shiro held back his laughter as he saw Keith change colors, his face becoming a beautiful red. Keith was staring into his lap, clearly embarrassed about getting caught. But he suddenly looked up and met Shiro’s gaze. 

 

“We kissed.” Now it was Shiro’s turn to be in shock.

 

“What?” Shiro starred as he saw Keith’s expression fill with a mix of determination and desperation, cheeks still rosy. 

 

“Before he left he kissed me! He kissed me so easily and casual and then just left!” Keith was taking faster with every word and Shiro could see him getting wound up, “He just walked up to me, held my face and leaned in…” Keith looked like he relaxed as he stopped, getting lost in his words. “He kissed me so soft… Who knew that idiot could even be gentle…” Keith’s voice had become quiet as he spoke, “then he just left like it was nothing…”

 

Keith’s face was red as he suddenly stood up, fists balled up at his sides as he began to shout, “That idiot! How come he gets to take my first kiss and act like it’s nothing! He hasn’t even texted me since then because that stupid trip!” Keith grabbed his phone off the coffee table and glared at the black screen. Then just as suddenly as it appeared, Shiro watched as all the anger left his body. Keith’s shoulders slumped and his face fell as he stared at that screen. 

 

“What if he didn’t like it?” Keith’s voice was so quiet and small that Shiro felt his heart ache for the boy. “What if he doesn’t like me anymore?” Keith gripped his phone tighter as he started to tremble. Shiro opened his mouth to speak but Keith suddenly bolted for the door. Shiro stood abruptly and attempted to follow, only to freeze. Keith was already to the door holding it open. 

Shiro relaxed as he watched Keith be enveloped in the warm hold of his lover.  _ Looks like Lance returned early. _ Shiro smiled warmly as he sat back down on the couch, sipping his hot drink.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment and a kudos!


End file.
